Fall Affair : A Love Story
by Clover Valentine
Summary: A chance encounter strikes a romantic relationship between old classmates. How long will this love stay secret? OCxShi


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket...Because if I did, there would be a lot more Shigure merchandise..

**Author's note: **Juicy love story between an original character and the uber sexy delicious Shigure (who I will marry one day...metephorically speaking). Rated for future chapters. Is a drama. (Trust me, it'll get pretty damatic. This is just the first chapter...). There might be a lemon...I dunno. I've had this story planned for a long time. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter one : Encounter**

"Tohruuuu!" Shigure said, snooping around in the kitchen, "Tohru? Where are you?" He groaned, looking outside, "Yuki? Yuuuukiii!" He wandered upstairs, "Kyo? Kyo?" He paused, "I guess they all went out, leaving me behind." His stoumach growled loudly as he traveled back down the stairs. He marched over the the phone to dial his favorite take out service, but the phoneline was busy. He sighed, walking to his room and put on his "outside clothes". He went outside and started walking down the trail out of the forest and into the city. It was a cold day for September, and the leaves were already starting to fall, crunching beneath Shigure's feet. "This is a lovely day. I wish I had someone here to enjoy it with me," he said dreamily. He started to imagine himself walking with a beautiful woman, chasing and kissing in the cool air. He was lost in this daydream as he rounded a corner and smashed into someone in an alleyway.

"Oh my!" a soft female voice said suddenly. The woman got up, dusting her white uniform off and gathering her books into her bag. "I'm so sorry, I have to watch where I'm going more often," she said smiling and turning around. To her suprise, all she seen was a large black dog sitting in a pile of what seemed to be man's clothing. "My, what a big dog. Are you the one who bumped into me," she said, kneeling down and picking up one of the items the dog was sitting on, "It's a man's jacket...and it smells like bad cologne.."

Shigure's mind was in chaos. _What should I do? Oh my god what if I transform? She'll see me! ALL of me! And then she'll freak out and go tell everyone! I'm going to be in so much trouble! And what does she mean bad cologne? I've had that stuff since I was in middle school! _He paused in thought, seeing her lean over and petting his head. _What should I do? What should I do?..._ "ARF!" he said in a desperate attempt to seem 'dog-like'. He even wagged his tail.

"That sounded rather fake," the woman said laughing, "You look hungry, boy..." She took out of her bag a plastic bag with a sandwich in it and took it out and put it on the ground in front of Shigure. He eagerly ate it, seeing he haden't eaten anything since supper the night before, and it was already noon. She laughed, petting him behind the ears, "You're so cute. I wonder what your name is..."

"Shigure," the dog said with a mouthfull of food. He almost choked, realizing what he just did. The woman looked at him, getting so close to his dog-face that her nose almost touched his. She smelled nice, Shigure thought in the midst of his random thoughts of panic.

"So...you can talk then," she said, grabbing his muzzle in her hand. She smiled, "Silly, if you would have siad something before, then we could have been having a conversation this whole time. I've never had a dog talk to me before, so this is new." She laughed, petting him on the back gently, "My name is Sakura. Sakura Harumei."

Shigure was startled, "Okay...I've never had anyone do this before...how can I explain myself...Are you familiar with the Chinese Zodiac?" She nodded. "Well, I'm posessed by the spirit of the dog, and when I get hugged by the oposite sex, I transform into...well...as you see me now.."

"That's neat," she said, "So, when I bumped into you, you poofed into a dog...that's pretty cool. So, when do you transform back?"

There was a large poof, and luckily Shigure was quick enough to grab his shirt to cover himself up before Sakura saw him. "Well, time varies. Could you..err..."

Sakura got up and turned around, getting Shigure's drift. He got dressed again and laughed, "You're taking this well. Most people would be disgusted or freaked out..."

"It doesn't really bother me that much for some reason. I guess I'm just comfortable around you," she said smiling, "Would you like to come to my apartment? I can tell that you're pretty hungry, even after that sandwich. I can fix some lunch...or dinner, just depends on how long you'd like to stay..."

* * *

**Please review . And check out my other story, Que Sera, Sera. Another OCxShi. I just wub him .**


End file.
